Tahkim
* Tahkim : Hakem tayin etmek. * Hâkim nasbeylemek. * Kuvvetlendirme. Sağlamlaştırmak, kavileştirmek. * Birisini fesattan men eylemek. * Mahkemede hasmın dâvalarının açıkça belli olması için hâkimi değiştirmek. * Kuvvetlendirme, sağlamlaştırma * Sağlamlaştırmak işi İngilizce - Türkçe 1.hakem yolu ile uzlaşma,hakemlik 2.hakemlik 3.tahkim Hukuk 4.hakem kararıyla halletme 5.tahkim, hakemlik (uluslararası uyuşmazlıkların barışçı ve hukuka uygun bir biçimde çözümüne yönelik yöntemlerden birisi ki 1907 la haye sözleşmesi ile yasalaştırılmıştır) 6.sorunu hakem kararı ile çözme Hukuk 7.hakem usulü Askeri 8.hakem kararı Askeri 9.tahkime gitme Ticaret 10.hakemlik müessesesi Hukuk 11.uzlaştırma Politika, Siyaset 12.hakemlik tahkim Mimarlık 13.(isim) hakem kararıyla halletme 14.arabulucu kararıyla halletme isim 15.HAKEM USULÜ; HAKEM KARARI: İhtilaflı bir sözleşmenin şahıslara havale edilmesi ve bunlar tarafından verilecek kararın, anlaşmazlığın çözümlenmesinde esas kabul edilmesi. Ayrıca bakınız: "negociated settlement" ve "unilateral determination" Askeri 16.hakem kararıyla çözüm Mukavele 17.hakem çözüm 18.hakeme gitme Ticaret İngilizce - İngilizce 1.the act or process of arbitrating 2.In general, a form of justice where both parties designate a person whose ruling they will accept formally. More specifically in Market Anarchist (market anarchy) theory, arbitration designates the process by which two agencies pre-negotiate a set of common rules in anticipation of cases where a customer from each agency is involved in a dispute 3.a process through which two or more parties use an arbitrator or arbiter in order to resolve a dispute 4.adhesion contract 5.The settling of disputes between parties who agree not to go before the courts, but rather agree to accept as final the decision of experts of their choice, in a place of their choice, usually subject to laws agreed upon in advance and usually under rules which avoid much of the formality and niceties of proof and procedure required by the courts See Tetley, Int'l C of L , 1994 at pp 389-419 6.A process for deciding a legal dispute out of court In Maricopa County, all civil cases which seek a judgement of $50,000 or less, must go to arbitration Where arbitration produces a settlement, there is no need for litigants to incur the cost of trial 7.Some conflicts require the need of a third-party decision maker, such as where the only issue is monetary damages and the disputants are not concerned about improving future interaction In arbitration, the parties present evidence to the arbitrator in a formal hearing, which results in an award - typically a win/lose decision Our arbitrators help the parties design a hearing process, rule on the admissibility of evidence, and render an award, with a written explanation if requested 8.A low-cost alternative to settling disputes over securities transactions in the court system The NYSE administers this service NYSE The procedure of settling disputes between members, or between members and customers CBOTMIDAM 9.the act of deciding as an arbiter; giving authoritative judgment; "they submitted their disagreement to arbitration" (law) the hearing and determination of a dispute by an impartial referee agreed to by both parties (often used to settle disputes between labor and management) 10.The referral of a dispute to one or more impartial persons for final and binding determination 11.The hearing and settlement of a dispute between opposing parties by a third party whose decision the parties have agreed to accept 12.The hearing and determination of a cause between parties in controversy, by a person or persons chosen by the parties 13.A form of alternative dispute resolution in which the parties bring their dispute to a neutral third party and agree to abide by his or her decision In arbitration there is a hearing at which both parties have an opportunity to be heard 14.the act of deciding as an arbiter; giving authoritative judgment; "they submitted their disagreement to arbitration" 15.(law) the hearing and determination of a dispute by an impartial referee agreed to by both parties (often used to settle disputes between labor and management) 16.A way of arriving at an acceptable agreement between two disputing parties An independent person or body, often a member of the Institute of Arbitrators, listens to the arguments of both parties and then makes a decision which is binding on all concerned 17.Arbitration is a method of resolving a dispute in which the disputants present their case to an impartial third party, who then makes a decision for them which resolves the conflict This decision is usually binding Arbitration differs from mediation in which third party simply helps the disputants develop a solution on their own 18.A method of settling disputes where labor and management present their case to an impartial third party, called an arbitrator, who has the responsibility of deciding the case 19.A method where conflict between two or more parties is resolved by impartial persons - arbitrators - who are knowledgeable in the areas in controversy (See mediation) 20.An Alternative Dispute Resolution method Allows an objective third party to settle disputes between parties without resorting to court Binding arbitration involves the parties agreeing to be bound by the decision of the arbitrator 21.A process where disputes are settled by referring them to an impartial third party (arbitrator) chosen by the disputing parties who agree in advance to abide by the decision of the arbitrator There is a hearing where both parties have an opportunity to be heard, after which the arbitrator issues the decision 22.Arbitration is the judging of a dispute between people or groups by someone who is not involved. The matter is likely to go to arbitration. the process of judging officially how an argument should be settled. Process of resolving a dispute or a grievance outside a court system by presenting it for decision to an impartial third party. Both sides in the dispute usually must agree in advance to the choice of arbitrator and certify that they will abide by the arbitrator's decision. In medieval Europe arbitration was used to settle disputes between merchants; it is now commonly used in commercial, labour-management, and international disputes. The procedures differ from those used in the courts, especially regarding burden of proof and presentation of evidence. Arbitration avoids costly litigation and offers a relatively speedy resolution as well as privacy for the disputants. The main disadvantage is that setting guidelines is difficult; therefore the outcome is often less predictable than a court decision. See also mediation 23.A alternative dispute resolution method by which an independent, neutral third person ("arbitrator") is appointed to hear and consider the merits of the dispute and renders a final and binding decision called an award The process is similar to the litigation process as it involves adjudication, except that the parties choose their arbitrator and the manner in which the arbitration will proceed The decision of the arbitrator is known as an "award " Compare with mediation 24.An alternative method of resolving disputes between parties The right of Appeal from a decision of the arbitrator is limited by the Arbitration Act 1979 25.A dispute resolution process that is binding: disputing parties agree in advance to be bound by the arbitrator's decision The arbitrator acts as a private judge in a closed and private court The arbitrator's final decision is based on the evidence and testimony of all parties provided at a hearing convened by the arbitrator For information about IDA's arbitration process, click here 26.Means of settling a dispute between two parties in which the matter is decided by a third party chosen by the two disputants 27.a procedure through which a third party neutral arbitrator examines facts in a hearing and renders an award to settle a dispute Sometimes referred to as "Rights Arbitration" in contrast to "Interest Arbitration" 28.A method where conflict between two or more parties is resolved by impartial persons - arbitrators - who are knowledgeable in the areas in dispute 29.The referral of a dispute to an impartial third person chosen by the parties to the dispute The parties agree in advance to abide by the arbitrator's decision following a hearing at which both parties have an opportunity to be heard 30.A process in which the parties to a dispute submit their dispute to an impartial third party for a final, binding decision 31.Arbitration is a procedure for the settlement of disputes, under which the parties agree to be bound by the decision of an arbitrator whose decision is, in general, final and legally binding on both parties It is governed by both statute law and the common law The principal legislation in England and Wales is the Arbitration Act 1996 As a dispute resolution procedure arbitration is the only means of dispute resolution which is an alternative to litigation because an arbitrator's award is final, binding and enforceable summarily in the courts 32.A dispute resolution mechanism, whereby an independent neutral third party is appointed to hear and consider the merits of the dispute, and who renders a final and binding decision called an award 33.The process of settling disputes between parties NFA's arbitration program provides a forum for resolving futures-related disputes between members or between members and customers 34.mediation, settling of a dispute through a mutually chosen mediator isim İngilizce - Arapça 1.بالتحكيم 2.التحكيم 3.تحكيم, حكم noun İngilizce - Yunanca 1.(Ins) διαιτησία (diaitisia) 2.(n) διαιτησία (diaitisia) İngilizce - İspanyolca 1.arbitrio, potestad 2.mediación 3.arbitración, arbitraje, arbitramento, arbitramiento Kategori:Tahkim